That Daisy Girl
by Sea Salt Sparrow
Summary: Over an issue of mistaken identity, Daisy is kidnapped in Peach's place. Is the Koopa King in for more than he can handle?
1. The Unusual Princess

This idea had been floating in my mind almost a ship lost in a stormy sea. Well it is time I salvage that ship and put it "paper." Don't get me wrong since I love a good DaisyxLuigi any day but I feel like turning the tables a bit. Please enjoy and reviews would be appreciated. Flames shall be deleted and used to make smores. But most of all enjoy. I will also be using the concept of Daisy and Peach being sisters since that is always how I have personally think of them since I first played a lonnnng time ago. If you really have a problem with it, there is no problem with hitting the back page is there?

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or any character and locations I used. No copyright infringement intended.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By first glance of Daisy when she wasn't in Sarasaland Castle or at a party, one would never tell she was a princess or the younger sister of Princess Peach. When not attending her dearest sister's parties, the brunette could be found sporting her favorite red t-shirt, knee length brown skort, and digging somewhere in Mushroom Kingdom with the famous Kolorado. It was on those days of excavating that the princess wished she'd been born a koopa rather than a royal. But the young woman took up her royal duties with the upmost pride and never once complained that she'd rather be running out doors getting dirty. She was honored to be the ruler of her people who all loved her with the upmost loyalty. But even when she was with her closest friend Luigi taking a walk when she visited the Mushroom Kingdom, her head was always in the woods or desert. Today was no exception, even with it being Peach's birthday she'd rather be outside enjoying the warm day instead of in a Princess's bedroom.

"Daisy, are you there? Do you want me to finish up your hair?" Peach smiled holding out her pink hair brush only for the princess to shake her head.

"Oh no, thank you. It's fine down like this." The brunette hated letting her auburn hair down from its pony tail, let alone really styling it. Already she was in her trademark gown, only her red crown missing from her head. She liked to dress up on her own terms, but always at parties she felt so out of place next to Peach. In all of their friendly rivalries, being a proper princess was always something the blonde had won with ease. "Would you mind putting the crown in?" She asked handing it over to Peach with a smile, her dress suddenly feeling two sizes too small when she looked out seeing the perfect weather outside.

"You seem distracted, are you feeling okay?" The blonde inquired looking at Daisy's face in the mirror of her vanity table seeing that her sapphire eyes were glazed over.

"Eh? Oh yes I am fine. So… should we be expecting to see Mario? Tell him to come early at all? Or perhaps you told him to come just a bit later because of all the guests?" She asked slightly as a smirk came across her crimson lips, laughing as Peach's creamy skin flushed as pink as her silk under gown she still wore.

"I sent both him and Luigi an invitation telling them to both as soon as they could." Peach's cheeks were still pink as she made the final touches to Daisy's ruby crown. "I do hope it is soon though, I tried not to be too pushy in the letter."

"Aw poor Peachy won't get to know until…wait you sent a letter?" A grimace appeared on the young woman's soft face as she got up from the chair arching her slim brow. The blonde was none the less taken back by Daisy's reaction wondering herself what the matter was.

"What does it make a difference? I always send them a letter." Daisy couldn't hold back an annoyed groan as her hands hung loosely on her slim hips.

"It makes a difference because every time you send a letter for a party you get kidnapped by that Bowser guy! I hate the worry and I hate the thought of you getting hurt! I HATE IT!" Tears had begun to swell in her blue eyes but the silken hands of Peach on her cheek put her sour emotions at bay. A smile crossed the blonde's as she pulled Daisy into a gentle hug. She smelt so good to the younger, like strawberries and cream.

"You worry too much. Today will be wonderful and Bowser free okay? Now just relax because you have a lot of guests you need to greet!"

By the first hour, Daisy's arm felt as if it would fall off from how bad her muscles ached. Wave after wave of guests came pouring through the main door and it was the younger Princess's job to greet every single one until Peach could make her proper introduction. She counted herself lucky she missed the first wave. Peach's 21st birthday was understandably big deal with Daisy's own 19 coming close around the corner. When it was her turn to celebrate, she would buy a giant sandbox, fill it with cookies and pudding, and have people dig out delicious treats. Peach would have to be the last one in so she could greet everyone in both Sarasaland and Mushroom Kingdom, of course.

Deciding on a break 10 minutes early, the Princess ditched the door in favor of the punch bowl where she spotted a tall lanky man dressed in green mindlessly looking around. Smiling sincerely, she had managed to sneak up behind him leaning gently on the snack table.

"You are enjoying yourself?" She asked slyly as Luigi's espresso eyes glittered down at her.

"Yes, very much." He smiled back handing the Princess her own cold cup. Although he tried, Luigi could never tear his eyes away from the dark haired beauty. Still he knew she only love him as a dear and close friend, he only dared to hope for more until today. It would be today that he would take his turn, roll the dice and open up his heart to her. "Mario is going to be a bit late. Had trouble deciding what overalls to wear…Peach hasn't made her entrance huh?"

"How perceptive." She poked letting the cold drink slide down her throat enjoying it thoroughly. Her gown was just a bit too hot for the May weather. About to get another glass she hesitated catching Luigi staring again. "What's wrong?" She asked naively, surprised by the sudden rosy color on the plumber's olive cheeks. "Luigi?"

A knot had formed in the devotee's stomach as his grip had seemingly become weak that he gripped his fragile cup so hard, it shattered cutting his hand.

"Oh my, Luigi your hand!" She gasped grasping a cloth napkin for the bleeding hand. Daisy had always counted herself lucky that blood had no effect on her, especially since the liquid had sprayed partly on her gown.

"I'm so sorry." Luigi quickly apologized embarrassed as a guard toad came over to check out the small commotion. "Your dress, Daisy I'm so sorry." The brunette hushed him with both her warm smile and her finger to his lips.

"Think nothing of it. My problem is fixed with a simple dress change. You on the other hand are to report downstairs and get your wound dressed." Disheartened, Luigi had no choice but to obey as the Princess took upstairs to the guest room. With a sigh she would strip of her ball gown in favor of her favorite scarlet sundress hemmed with a soft gold fabric. Her pale shoulders felt more exposed than she liked, but it was a small price to pay for both the freedom and relief from the hot weather. Never in 1000 years would she figure out how Peach was always so comfortable. When she slipped on a pair of silk ruby slippers, her heart would leap into her throat at ear piercing sound of shattering glass.

"Oh no…" She murmured darting back to the great hall as fast as her feet could carry her. Her fears had proven correct the second she the broken glass, frightened guests, and to her horror, and large groups of armored koopa troops. Daisy stood as tall as she could feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"What…What do you want?" Daisy demanded gathering most of her courage, her voice as strong as her position demanded. "Her royal Highness Princess Toadstool is not here. I must ask you all to leave immediately in the Princess's absence."

A cackle came from the mob as an older than dirt koopa woman floated above her peers on a broom stick pointing at Daisy with a purple jeweled scepter.

"A nice try Princess Peach but do you really think that a new hair style and dress can really fool us?"

"What? You think I'm Peach?" The brunette inquired lifting her brow as the witch came a mere 6 feet away from Daisy, her wand pointed at her face.

"Shut up. You are officially a prisoner of his Evilness King Bowser!" A light was emitted from the jewel and almost instantly Daisy was magically tied tight in ropes.

"What?! What do you think you're doing, LET ME GO!" Her feet thrashed about and attempted to kick, but the spell had made her legs like lead weights.

"Daisy!" She heard Luigi call out as she continued to struggle against her bonds. The plumber must have just come back from tending to his wounds when he saw what was going on. "Daisy!" He called out once more before being hit with one of Kammy's spell.

"Luigi!" Daisy cried seeing her dear friend fall to the ground cold before she herself was taken through the glassy hole in the wall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you very much for taking time to read my first ever chapter. I really do hope you liked it!

-Little Miss Anemone


	2. The Koopa King

I would like to say thank you to the following people who were kind enough to leave me reviews. They were fortunately very positive considering this to be my first fanfiction. I'm would also be grateful for those who would be so kind to review for this chapter as well.

Thank You!

-Little Miss Anemone

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time Daisy was brought to Bowser's castle, her fair skin had consequently formed bruised on her arms from her constant struggle with the coarse tight ropes. Never had she felt as helpless as when she was dragged into her new quarters, a dark stone room. The Princess's prison would consist of cold draft air, a large fire place, dark wood poster bed, and a large window revealing a dark forest surrounding the over sized castle. The minute that Daisy got a hold of her surroundings she looked out her window for some way to escape; but the simple height and the endless thistles of thorns would make it extremely difficult to escape without being properly prepared. The young woman already felt like kicking and screaming from the sheer frustration but instead she inhaled deeply remaining calm.

"This is not necessarily a bad thing Daisy," She whispered taking a seat down on the bed, "I mean if they are mistaking me for Peach…how much trouble can I be in?" Already her nerves began to settle from the predicament. At least if they brought her back Peach would have time to escape. Her safety bubble would quickly pop however when the heavy wooden swung open with such a strong force Daisy though the noise alone would break her ear drums when she leapt to her feet, her worst fear that day entering the room.

"Bwa ha, ha, ha." The Koopa king laughed looking smugger than a Boo who'd stolen from the royal treasury. "Well my dear Princess it's been too long and I…" The pride on Bowser's face melted like butter on a hot plate when he finally gazed down at the cross armed Daisy, her sapphire eyes narrowed up. "Uh…you're not Peach."

"No sir." She replied almost happy that someone around here didn't get their royals mixed up. Bower's crimson brow arched in anger looking at Daisy with equal frustration.

"KAMMY!" Again Daisy had to cover her ears from the sheer intensity of his roar before the old koopa witch came wattling in.

"Yes your most Vileness?" She inquired a bit out of breath. Bowser cleared his throat choosing to wear a calm demeanor in front of his most oldest and trusted associate.

"Kammy, I would like you to tell me something…what does Princess Peach look like?" Kammy seemed taken aback by her king's question; did he loose half the pictures in his room of her already?

"Your most evilness, Peach has pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She is slender, graceful, and always wears pink gowns." Bowser shook his head still seeming on the calm side.

"Good, good. Now can you tell me, DOES SHE LOOK ANYTHING LIKE PRINCESS PEACH?!" He pointed to Daisy with his massive claw as Kammy started to shake.

"My king she only looks a bit different-"

"I look completely different!" Daisy intervened growing angry herself. Her skin was just a bit darker than Peach's, Daisy's eyes had just a bit more shine, heck her hair was almost jet if one was going to compare her auburn hair to the pretty golden locks of Peach. Even with height, Peach always was an inch taller than her!

"She looks completely different!" Bowser agreed. He hated when his minions looked made fools out of themselves, especially with something as simple as this. "I would think you'd have kidnapping down to a science." He mumbled letting out a groan. Bowser rubbed his throbbing temples finally looking up at Daisy when she let out a little ahem.

"Excuse me," The princess said politely, "Is there a way you can return me to Sarasaland soon?" The Koopa king finally looked down at the princess, his eyes somewhat narrowed. She was pretty…very pretty he'd give her that. But certainly nothing compared to his dear and fragile blonde rose. A smirk had grown on Bowser's face as his eyes bore into Daisy's.

"Sarasaland hmm? So you must no doubt be Princess Daisy. Princess, I am afraid since you messed up my current plan I have no reason to bring you home." The brunette's jaw dropped, her eyes going as wide as blue coins making the koopa's smirk all the more insufferable.

"But why? You have no reason to keep me here. Why not save yourself the trouble and either bring me back to Sarasaland or just tell me where we are so I can get myself back. I don't care which one, I am fine either way." A bit taken back from her show of independence Bowser shook his head.

"You'll serve me better here, Your Highness." He added rather boorishly. "Now you better get yourself comfortable since you are going to be here a long time." The Koopa King's laugh was enough to make the bravest man's confidence plummet, but along with the Princess's temper, hers increased with the slamming of her foot. Her piercing cerulean eyes narrowed up into his bringing Bowser a whole new meaning of fear. Never had Peach given him the desire to run out from the room and hide underneath his bed.

"Listen to me," Daisy gritted through her pearly teeth, "I DON'T think you know who it is your dealing with here. I am giving you a choice King Bowser; we can make the best out of this situation, or I can make you the most miserable being in 4 kingdoms." Although both were growing increasingly nervous of each other, both did well to hide it as the two became actively involved in a strange sort of stare down contest. Both contestants wore a hard and serious face, both unwilling to back down until the most unusual of all things made Daisy jump in surprise.

"Mama!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I really can't say I am entirely happy with this chapter but I know I will do better on my next one! Thank you very much to: Michaiah, djifK, Some Random Person, CJzilla, and Captain Deadpool for your reviews.


End file.
